Aaron and Emily: The Crossing
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: An almost step back for Hotch and Dave is there for JJ. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Closer and closer to the end of season three we get. Exciting isn't it? *hears crickets and a random snore* Where the hell did the snore come from? (E/N: *raises hand halfheartedly*) Eh never mind on with the story. This one is what I like to call a filler story. Really all that means is the story is going to be shorter then most but still a good story. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Well I have basically every episode I've written for known by heart but last I checked that didn't mean I owned rights to them. (E/N: Really? Damn! *throws letter to Jerry Bruckheimer about owning CSI:NY episode "The Box" in the trash*)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave saw Emily coming back into the bullpen.

"Hey Em," Dave called. "come here a second."

Emily frowned but followed Dave back into his office. Dave flicked on the lights. They both sat down in the guest chairs.

"What's up Dave?" Emily asked.

"What are you up to tonight?" Dave asked.

"The team was supposed to head out to a bar tonight but Hotch has locked himself in his office and JJ is tired so I told Reid, Morgan and Garcia to go. I was gonna see what's up with Hotch." Emily said. "Why?"

"I figured you'd be talking to Aaron at some point and wanted to give you a heads up on why he locked himself in there." Dave said. Emily motioned for him to continue. "We ended up helping with a case while we were gone and it got Aaron thinking about why he couldn't make his marriage work."

Emily sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Thanks for the warning Dave."

Dave nodded. "You gonna be ok? Cause I think I know why JJ bailed and I'm gonna talk to her."

Emily smiled. "Yeah I'll be ok. Go find out what's wrong with your girl and I'll deal with Aaron."

Emily laughed as Dave blushed.

"She's not my girl." Dave said.

Emily nodded. "Uh huh, go Dave."

The two left Dave's office and while Dave headed off the see JJ still muttering that she wasn't his, Emily took a deep breath and knocked on Hotch's door.

"Hey." Emily said quietly as she stepped in. "You've got everyone worried."

Hotch looked up from his paperwork. "Why are they worried?"

Emily closed the door and sat down in one of the visitor chairs. "End of last case you were joking around and smiling and suddenly you're barricaded in here again. Some would see that as a step backwards."

"I'm just working Emily." Hotch said.

Emily nodded. "Yes but for the past two months you've left when everyone else has. Everyone's gone Aaron and you're still here."

Hotch sighed. "I suppose saying backlog wouldn't work."

Emily shook her head. "No it wouldn't."

Hotch leaned back. "Did Dave talk to you?"

Emily nodded. "He wanted to give me a little heads up." she leaned forward. "You know you shouldn't pick it apart right? You'll just drive yourself crazy."

"Or lock myself in my office." Hotch joked.

Emily smiled. "Yeah or that and neither is very good. I hate saying it but it's in the past Aaron, there's nothing that can be done by sitting around thinking about what you could have done different."

Hotch smiled. "I know. Thank you Emily."

"You're welcome." Emily said.

Hotch leaned his arms on his desk. "How'd you get so good at pep talks?"

Emily laughed. "How do you think I got through growing up with my mother? I gave myself pep talks all the time. My dad helped some too."

"You know you say things like that and I want to say it couldn't have been that bad but then I remember working for your mother and I understand." Hotch said.

Emily nodded smiling as she stood up. "So wanna get out of here and meet up with the others?"

Hotch looked at the file in front of him and after a moment flipped it closed.

"Yeah sure, let's go." he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave held JJ in his arms and tried to get a hold on his anger. He had come to talk to JJ and found her staring at her phone in what seemed to be shock. He had quietly said her name and when she looked at him, Dave had been floored to see tears in her eyes. It turned out telling Will she was pregnant, as Dave had guessed she was, hadn't gone as she had hoped. JJ had broken down in Dave's arms and now Dave was warring with wanting to comfort JJ and wanting to go to New Orleans and beat the holy hell out of Will.

"What exactly did he say JJ?" Dave asked softly.

JJ sniffed and leaned away from Dave but stayed in his arms. "He said he didn't think he could be a father and that if I was keeping the baby it would be best if we stopped seeing each other."

Dave tucked a lock of hair behind JJ's ear. "I'm so sorry Jen."

JJ smiled at Dave's nickname for her. "It's not your fault Dave but thank you for being here."

Dave smiled. "Where else would I be?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So there we have that. No we haven't seen the last of Will. He is going to try and make up for this, I haven't decided how that's going to happen yet but I can tell you he won't be sticking around. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and as always thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. Have I said that after my last bragging episode she stopped letting me in on secrets? Well, that just gave away what I was about say. So, no I don't know, so don't ask. :) Adios amigos! Kisses~Sarah!!


End file.
